


In Such a Gorgeous Palace

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Emu escapes from Parad. Hiiro is relieved.





	In Such a Gorgeous Palace

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place around ep. 30, but it is very specifically AU to that episode for reasons that will be obvious, I feel sure. 
> 
> Please note that I have _chosen not to use the archive warnings_ and decide accordingly whether to read this.

It would be an understatement to say that Hiiro was surprised to find the intern, looking battered and bruised, slumped outside the least-used staff entrance to the hospital. "You!" he said, reaching immediately to help the half-conscious man stand up. "But Parad was control—"

"I escaped," Emu mumbled. "But he could find me. Gotta…"

"Inside, quickly. We'll figure out—"

"No, don't tell the others. I can't…I don't want to talk to them right now." Emu ducked his head, but not before Hiiro saw what looked like tears in his eyes.

Hiiro hesitated. 

"Please," Emu said, looking up with that hurt puppy expression. "It was…he…" Swallowing, he looked away.

"Fine." Hiiro pulled him down a side hallway. "I will tend your injuries here first. You can rest."

Emu leaned against Hiiro in an extremely distracting fashion as they staggered down to a less-used storeroom. Although Hiiro had to admit that the intern was frequently distracting, even when he wasn't draped all over him.

Closing the door behind them, Hiiro examined the other man, who didn't look much worse than normal, at least, mainly covered in contusions. He retrieved some supplies off a nearby shelf, but when he turned, Emu had shrugged off his white coat and was slowly pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Hiiro didn't know what kind of sound he made, but it was enough that Emu peered at him curiously as he finished taking the shirt off. "There's a cut on my stomach," Emu said.

Hiiro looked at Emu's shapely pectoralis major and down to the abdomen that was as fine a specimen of that particular muscle group as Hiiro had ever seen. Sure enough, there was a long shallow slice that was surely more painful than dangerous, running from the left latissimus dorsi nearly all the way to the right external oblique muscle.

"Yes," Hiiro said nonsensically.

Emu leaned against the wall, slowly sliding to sit down with a wince, then looking up expectantly.

Hiiro had never been gladder to be a surgeon, because without years of training, his hands might have shaken at this moment. Kneeling next to Emu, he focused on the task at hand of cleaning and bandaging the wound rather than how close his face was to Emu's. How close Emu's erect nipple was. It was chilly in the storeroom, Hiiro told himself. That was all. It didn't mean anything.

"Are there any other injuries that require treatment at this time?" Hiiro was proud of how steady his voice was.

Emu paused, then shook his head. "No."

"Then you should rest. I will return to—"

Emu's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist before he could stand. "Wait!"

Frowning, Hiiro looked at him. "What is it?"

Emu chewed his lip, not quite able to look Hiiro in the eye. "There's…it's…never mind." He let go of Hiiro. "You should get back and make sure everyone else is okay."

"Intern, don't be ridiculous." Hiiro's frown turned into a full-fledged glare. "There's no reason to leave something untreated."

"It's not that, exactly." Emu shifted, looking uncomfortable. 

Hiiro wasn't even sure exactly why his gaze went where it did. He'd spent quite a lot of time making sure he _didn't_ look at the genital area of the intern's very tight and brightly colored pants.

And yet here he was, staring down at what was clearly an erection encased in those pants.

When he dragged his gaze up, Emu was red and looking away. "I'm sorry," he said. 

Hiiro suspected he sounded harsher than was absolutely necessary. "What?" 

Somehow Emu managed to blush harder. 

"Spit it out, intern." Hiiro barely managed to avoid clapping his hand over his mouth when he realized what he'd said.

Emu giggled, then looked surprisingly serious. "Could you please…touch me? Today was…" He shook his head, shoulders shuddering a little.

Hiiro tried not to imagine what it was like to have a Bugster invade your mind and take control of your body. He didn't have a particularly good imagination, but he couldn't help thinking it must be fairly awful.

"I know you're not attracted to me," Emu said quickly, "but if—"

"Why would you think that?" Hiiro spoke before he could reconsider, then wanted to bite his tongue off.

"Oh!" Emu looked up at him as if he was a savior bathed in light.

Closing his eyes, Hiiro recounted all the ways in which this was a terrible idea. Then he reopened them and Emu was shirtless and sad and shivery and asking for his help and Hiiro's hands were steadily opening Emu's pants.

Tilting his head back against the wall, Emu let out a small moan and Hiiro had to grit his teeth. If the man was going to be like this, it would be a miracle if Hiiro didn't come in his own pants.

Emu's erection was wet, shiny, and exceedingly well-formed. Hiiro admired it even as he started to stroke, his hand sliding in a most pleasing fashion along the fascia and up to the glans, which caused Emu to moan again.

Kneeling down, Hiiro searched for just the right angle and was rewarded with Emu making an even louder sound as he started to rock his hips into Hiiro's grasp.

It didn't take long before Emu's sounds became more urgent and Hiiro could feel the tell-tale tightening in the penis he held. As the warm liquid began to spurt, Emu's eyes opened. 

His red eyes, which went along with the mean grin that was surely not Emu's. 

Hiiro actually fell over, his sticky hand sliding on the tile floor as he scrabbled back and away from… "Parad," Hiiro gasped. 

"And here I thought you would have figured it out before you jerked us off. But hey," Parad spread his hands, grinning, "I suppose you were too busy congratulating yourself on Emu finally getting over Kiriya, right?"

Gaping, Hiiro searched for words. "You…"

Parad shrugged as he used some cotton gauze to clean up and zipped up Emu's pants. "Yeah, he's still hung up on the coroner, which just made this even more fun."

Breathing ragged, Hiiro found himself unable to do more than stare.

"Well, Emu will forgive you, I'm sure. If I ever let him go." Parad pulled on Emu's shirt and grabbed the white coat. "Thanks, I've missed that since Dan and I parted ways. Turns out it's even better in Emu's body. He's just so sensitive."

Hiiro choked.

Standing, Parad grinned down at him. "See ya!"

By the time Hiiro managed to stand, the hallway was empty and a message was coming in for the CR. A Bugster was attacking and he had to go.

He would go into battle just as soon as he stopped shaking.

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> In the actual ep. 30, I don't think Parad was seriously trying to fool anyone when he showed up in Emu's body. He should be able to access enough of Emu's memories to do a better job if he wanted to. I wondered what would happen if he wanted to and, well, here we are.
> 
> The title of this fic comes from _Romeo and Juliet_. The full quotation makes things much clearer, I think:
> 
> Was ever book containing such vile matter  
> So fairly bound? O, that deceit should dwell  
> In such a gorgeous palace!


End file.
